


r/relationships

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anon April, Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, F/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, age gap, dead dove do not eat, inappropriate sex, no protection, non con, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey finds her stepfather’s post on r/relationships and decides to seduce him, so her mother will dump his gold digging ass. But things go sideways and Rey gets much more than she bargained for when he takes the power away from her.Read the tags. Don’t like, don’t read.





	r/relationships

**I [35m] recently married and am fighting attraction to my stepdaughter [18f]**

 

**_Throw away account, for obvious reasons_ ** .

 

_ I know the title makes me sound like a creep. I feel like a creep. But this is the situation: I married a woman ten years my senior. It has been a whirlwind - we met, dated, and were married in three months. I had never met a woman like K before and I was eager to put a ring on it, as they say. _

 

_ We spent a few blissful months as newlyweds. The sex is intense and the best of my life. K is into everything, and easy to please. I thought I’d hit the jackpot. A wealthy older woman with a healthy sexual appetite and independence? It was a major score. _

 

_ Everything has ground to a halt however. K’s daughter recently graduated from high school and has come home from boarding school and I have never experienced an attraction like this before. She’s adorable and sexy and  _ **_young._ ** _ I can’t keep from getting hard every time she’s in the room. Her body is incredible, I think her bratty attitude is sexy, and I just plain  _ **_want_ ** _ her. I don’t want to cheat on my wife, but I feel like her daughter’s teasing is going to make me lose my mind and break my vows. _

 

_ It’s impossible not to see my stepdaughter in a sexual light. She runs around in tiny clothes. She never wears a bra. I can see her perky little nipples poking through whatever flimsy excuse for a top she’s wearing. I swear to god she wore a sundress to dinner without panties. I could  _ **_smell_ ** _ her sweet young cunt every time she shifted and it was worse than torture. It makes me sick to even type this - I have never been interested in a girl this much younger than me. Let alone one I’m supposed to “parent.”  _

 

_ How can I fight temptation and remain faithful to my wife? I don’t want to ruin our marriage and the life we’ve built over the last few months. If anyone has ANY suggestions, I’m all ears. _

 

**_TLDR; I want to fuck my stepdaughter but I don’t want to ruin my marriage. Help._ **

  
  
  
  
  


Oh. My. God.

 

I lean closer and read the post  _ again. _ Then once more. Everything about this is  _ too  _ familiar. I pull my phone closer to my chest and breathe hard through my nose. 

 

It’s only been a week since I’ve come home from Jakku Prep, and the tension in the house is unbearable. Most of it’s my fault. Could I really be blamed, though? Mom shipped me off to school in September and wound up marrying  _ some guy _ in the nine months I was gone. A younger guy, an artist, one I’m sure is only a gold digger disguised as this sensitive jerk off that does a great job pretending to care about Mom.

 

I get the attraction - the dude is built. Tall and thick with rippling muscles that he works out doing laps in the pool. He’s got a classic swimmer’s build. Wide shoulders, narrow waist, long and powerful legs. I’d spied on him just this morning, watching his arms chop through the aquamarine water. His dark hair is long and shaggy and he wears it tied back when he swims. He’s  _ hot _ . Mom did good in that department. But he was also kind of..  _ creepy. _

 

It’s nothing he  _ says. _ Kylo Ren is polite and well-mannered. He’s a gentleman, well-dressed and well-read. The perfect piece of arm candy for my cougar mother. But his deep-set, almond brown eyes are intense. I can feel the heat of them even when he’s not around. I  _ knew _ he was attracted to me. But I didn’t have any evidence.

 

Until now.

 

The poster is a throw away account so there’s no clue there, but somehow in my gut I just know that it’s Kylo. The timeline matches up with him and my mother, my return from school. The frisson I sensed between us. Kylo  _ wants _ me.

 

A thrill rolls down my spine and coils low in my belly. This guy is a total dirtbag. Hot, but a scammer. He’s just going to bleed Mom dry and move on - I had a feeling in my gut that this would happen. When she told me she got married, I just  _ knew. _ And now he wants to fuck me.

 

I curl up on my side in my big canopy bed and grin. It’s almost  _ too _ easy. A plan formulates to get rid of Kylo Ren, pervy-gold digger extraordinaire. If he wants me so bad, maybe I should let him have me. Then Mom would see what type of man he  _ really _ is.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


I put my plan into effect the next morning. I dressed in a tight pair of jean shorts and a Pink Floyd crop top sans bra. Honestly, it’s not out of the usual for what I would wear anyway. I consider pigtails but decide I should save them for another day, in case I need to escalate. I tie my chestnut brown hair into three buns down the back of my head and brush my teeth before taking a deep breath and smirking at my reflection. If I twist or lift my arms, the top I’m wearing will ride up and make the underside of my breasts visible. 

 

I’ll find any excuse to lift my arms as soon as I’m in Kylo’s presence.

 

I head downstairs to the big country-style kitchen. It’s open and airy with copper pots and pans hanging from a rack above the center island. A big window overlooks the brick patio and sparkling pool beyond it. I step to the sink and peer out the window to see Kylo stepping out, dripping wet in the early morning sunlight. He looks so good that I forget - just did a moment - the plan. I clasp the edge of the counter with wide eyes as I watch him shake the water off, his thick arms reaching up to untie his hair so it hangs loose around his handsome face, brushing his shoulders.

 

_ Fuck, _ I think as desire pools low in my pelvis. I blink and shake my head, tearing my gaze away and taking a deep breath. No man should be that gorgeous in real life. 

 

I move around and pop a waffle in the toaster. I hear the sliding glass door open and shut and think,  _ Time to put on a show. _ I flash a grin over my shoulder as he trudges in the kitchen with a towel slung low on his hips, black hair combed back so his big ears stick out.

 

“Morning,” I chirp. He nods, and I can feel the intensity of his gaze like a physical heat caressing up my legs. I shift, my core clenching, and pretend I’m unaffected by his dripping wet muscles. 

 

“Morning.” He sounds less than thrilled. The waffle pops out of the toaster and I snatch it out. “No syrup?” he asks as I take a bite.

 

“Mmm, no. Too many calories,” I add. I rub a hand over my flat belly, my shirt inching up to reveal golden-tan skin. Predictably, Kylo’s eyes snap down to my waist line and I fight the urge to smirk.  _ I knew it. I knew he wanted me. I knew he made that post.  _ My thoughts are pleased as he clears his throat and casts his gaze to the tiled floor.

 

“I doubt you have to worry much about what you eat. Your mother has a great figure.” His voice is deep and warm and I nod in agreement. Mom  _ does _ have a great figure and I never seem to gain weight. Good genes. But I don’t want him thinking about Mom. I want his focus on me. 

 

“I do yoga, you know.” This is a lie but his eyebrows lift in interest. “It’s really uh - relaxing. Good to be flexible.” I smile up at him, trying hard to look innocent.  _ Any innuendo is all in your dirty old man mind,  _ I add silently.

 

“Yes… flexibility is… good.” I watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. Am I making him nervous? The thought makes my insides flutter happily. I want him on edge. I want him so turned on that he can’t think straight. I remember my shirt and my tits and turn to the cabinet, swinging it open. There’s nothing really in here that I want but I reach up, my shirt riding up my torso until I feel the air-conditioned chill tickle the underside of my boobs. I reach for - oh, a granola bar, perfect - and hear him suck in a harsh breath.

 

“Everything okay?” I ask, arching my back, pretending I can’t quite reach. When I look to Kylo, he’s glaring at my breasts like they’ve insulted his mother. I decide maybe I’m pushing it, too much too quick, and snatch the wrapper and shut the cabinet door. 

 

“Fine,” he replies in a tight voice. “I’m going to do more laps.” Kylo turns on his heel and stomps back out through the sliding door. I hear the splash as he dives in and grin like the Cheshire Cat. 

 

Part one of my seduction is a success. I toss the granola bar on the counter and head back to my room, humming happily under my breath.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


The next few weeks are spent obsessing over my plan. I scour r/relationships like a fiend, looking for an update from the original poster. Nothing yet. The comments on his post are up in the thousands - a tie between telling him to seek help, calling him a pervert, talk to his wife about his stepdaughter’s “inappropriate actions,” and encouraging him to act on his arousal. I’m curious to see which route he chooses.

So far, it’s been to ignore me. Which simply will not do. 

 

I check his profile, eager to find anything else I can use to seduce him. The only comment he’s posted says “lovely little girl,” and I click to see the post. My eyes widen like silver dollars - it’s not a  _ little girl,  _ it’s a fully grown woman dressed like a little girl. She’s wearing a pink onesie that snaps at the crotch, and the bulge of a diaper is obvious.  _ This is what he likes? _ I wonder in shock. He has a Daddy Kink. 

 

I don’t even know how to approach this - I suddenly am aware that it’s far out of  my depth. Maybe this is too much - maybe it’s not worth it. But the memory of his heated gaze lingering over my exposed flesh makes me shiver. I want him, I want to  _ ruin _ him. I have to keep moving forward.

 

No matter how I dress - my clothes getting smaller and skimpier until I say  _ fuck it  _ and walk around in my bikini - no matter how double I talk, words that  _ could _ be innocent but could also be dirty. Nothing I do has made Kylo snap yet. I need to figure out how to up the ante when Mom announces that she has to make a business trip to a gallery she owns down in Atlanta.

 

Because of course - Mom owns a handful of galleries across the United States, and that’s how she met Kylo. Hosting an opening of his work. 

 

“Kylo will be here to take care if you,” Mom tells me the morning that she’s set to leave. “It’s only a few days, but it would be a great opportunity for the two of you to bond.” She cups my cheek and kisses my forehead as I nod obediently. Inwardly, I’m celebrating. This is the  _ ideal _ situation. Mom will be out of sight, out of mind, and I’ll have my scammer step daddy all to myself.

 

Kylo and I wave from the top of the driveway as her Uber pulls off towards the airport. Once her car disappears, we gaze at each other. There’s something dark in his eyes and he breaks the look, turning to head inside. I’m getting under his skin.

 

I decide that my slutty tactics aren’t working on him. Instead of dressing like a stripper, I pull on a pair of fleece pajama pants and a big sweatshirt and braid my hair in twin French braids down the side of my head. I spend the day lazing on the couch watching reruns of SVU and pretending not to notice as he passes by the cavernous living room. I must doze off because I feel a hand shaking my shoulder. I jolt upright in surprise.

 

“Hey, just me,” Kylo says. I nod as my racing heart begins to settle. “I grilled up some steak, if you’re hungry.” 

 

I am, and my stomach gives an impressive growl. Kylo grins, showing his slightly crooked teeth. I let him tug me up by the hand and groggily follow him to the back patio where he’s already set up the table. He’s even lit a citronella candle between our two place settings. I sit down, an uneasy feeling building in my tummy. It almost feels like a  _ date. _

 

“Here you go,” he says, sliding my plate in front of me. It’s loaded with a ribeye, grilled veggies, and a baked potato. It’s my favorite meal - I bet Mom put him up to this to try and butter me up. I poke at my steak and wait until he’s seated before I pout at him.

 

“Can you cut my steak?” I ask in a small voice. “Mom always serves it to me cut up.” This is a lie, but I see something shifting in Kylo’s handsome face as he reaches for my plate and picks up a knife and fork.  _ He’s probably into this _ , I think as I watch him cut the meat into small bites. He smiles as he hands me back my food and I pop one hunk of rare steak into my mouth with a moan. “Thanks, Daddy.” 

 

He jerks and the glass tabletop jumps under our plates. “What did you call me?” he asks, sounding disturbed and angry. I see twin spots of pink blossom on his cheeks and realize that I’m getting to him - it’s working. He doesn’t want some slutty teen dream, he wants a soft, sweet little girl. My stomach clenches with victory and a pinch of lust as I smile at him.

 

“Well, you’re my father now… So I called you Daddy.” I shrug one shoulder and gaze down at my plate to avoid his eyes. I can feel them staring holes into me as I focus on my food. I eat all my meat and most of my potato, and Kylo slowly works on his meal in silence. Neither of us say anything until all that’s left on my plate are grilled vegetables. I clear my throat and look up at him. “May I be excused?” 

 

“You didn’t eat your veggies,” Kylo says, pointing his fork at the segregated food left on my plate. I feel my lower lip jut out of it’s own accord and sigh.

 

“I don’t like them.” I cross my arms over my chest like a petulant child and sink back in my chair. 

 

“Rey, they’re the healthiest thing on your plate. Take a couple bites - please.” He sounds stern, like any father would, explaining to a child that they must finish their supper. 

 

“No,” I pout. I shake my head. I feel silly but the intensity between us blooms into something hot and sticky between my thighs. This is  _ fun. _

 

“Come on, do it for Daddy.” Kylo smirks as I clench my thighs together. I heave a dramatic sigh before popping a pepper in my mouth. I chew slowly and swallow loudly. 

 

“There. I’m full.” I push back my chair and grab my plate before Kylo can stop me. My whole body feels aflame as I carry my dishes to the sink and drop them in.  _ What is happening to me? _

 

I leave Kylo on the patio alone and traipse up to my bedroom. Desire is coiled tight within me, and I slam my bedroom door harder than I intend to before flopping on my bed. It’s weird that this turns me on, right? Pretending to be younger than I am, calling him Daddy… playing like that makes me just as sick and perverted as him. But I can’t ignore the throb of  _ need _ in my pussy. I crawl into bed and slide my hand down my sleep pants and gasp at how wet I am.

 

_ Just a quick one to take the edge off, _ I think as I rub tight circles over my swollen clit. It feels so good, my skin tingles and prickles with heat as I imagine Kylo and his big hands, big body, covering my much smaller one. He’s probably crazy good in bed, better than the guys I’d fooled around with at Jakku Prep. The thought makes me moan softly and roll into my face into the pillow. 

 

I’m so close, building and hurtling towards that incredible peak, when there’s a soft knock on the door. Kylo opens it before I can pull my hand from my pants and enters. We both freeze - me with my hand in my pants, him with his hand on the door knob. Our gazes clash and neither of us says a word, until he seems to finally snap. It’s not what I’d imagined - crashing our mouths together, grabbing me by the waist, tugging me into his body. It’s much smaller than that; he closes the door and steps close to the edge of the bed where I whimper nervously.

 

“What are you doing, little Rey?” His voice is deep and velvety as he peers down at me. This isn’t how this is supposed to happen -  _ I’m  _ supposed to be in control.  _ I’m  _ supposed to have an advantage. Instead, I feel like prey snared in a trap. I tremble as more arousal piles on me, as well as fear. I’d wanted this to happen, but not the way it is. I feel small and vulnerable under his watchful eyes.

 

“N-nothing,” I stammer.

 

“Were you touching yourself?” he asks in a level voice. My hand twitches over my clit and I still shake my head, no. He scoffs and leans forward, both hands grabbing the soft material of my pants and yanking. I gasp in shock as he tosses the pants over his shoulder. My hand is obviously buried in my cunt and a slow smile spreads over my stepfather’s face. “You shouldn’t lie to Daddy, sweetheart. He always finds out.”

 

“K-Kylo,” I stutter. I don’t want to move my hand to uncover my most private place but I also don’t want to sit here with my fingers quivering over my clit. He doesn’t give me a choice - one of his big bear paws wraps around my wrist, the other braced on my mattress, and brings my fingers to his face as he leans over me. He sniffs and then his tongue darts out to lick the evidence of my desire from my fingers. 

 

“So sweet, baby. Just like I knew you would be.” He winks and drops my wrist. He grabs my hips and pins me to the mattress, dragging me to the edge. He kneels down and his face is level with my dripping, aching pussy. My heart pounds in my chest as he inhales deeply, breath warm on my already heated flesh. 

 

This is what I wanted, but now that we’re here, I’m terrified. I clench the sheets as his tongue flicks out to lick between my spit and a rumbling groan leaves his throat as he tastes me. It feels too good and my hips lurch to get away from him.

 

“Ah ah ah,” he says in a cheerful tone. “Daddy isn’t finished with you yet, baby. I’m gonna eat you up and make you cum, Princess girl. Then I’m going to fuck you.” He mashes his face between my thighs and even though it feels good - better than good,  _ amazing  _ \- I find I don’t want it.

 

“What - what about Mom?” I pant, breathing hard through the mounting pleasure he brings me. He sucks on my clit while lashing it with his tongue; a thick finger circles my entrance and I clamp down against the intrusion. “You don’t want to - to ruin your relationship, right? Please, Kylo.” I’m trembling and I can feel more arousal leaking from my channel as he presses his finger in. My back arches against the bed as I moan softly. Why does it have to feel so good? Even when I don’t want it to?

 

“It’ll be our secret, baby. Daddy’s girl can keep a secret, can’t she?” He licks the crease of my thigh and I can’t help but cry out. Kylo returns to my clit and resumes his assault. It feels so good, I’m so close to the edge. All it takes is his second finger pushing in, stretching me, and I’m crashing over, muscles clenching down around him and my muscles quivering. I can’t keep my eyes open as I climax. When I open them, Kylo looms over me. I can feel his erection on my thigh, hot and heavy. “I’m gonna ruin you, Princess. You’ll never need another man than Daddy after this.”

 

“No! Kylo!” I exclaim through my lusty haze. I try to roll away but he’s too big, pinning me down. He easily holds both my wrists in his big hand as the other grabs his cock and guides it to my waiting entrance. The blunt head is  _ too big _ as it presses against me. I tense up, making it harder for him. But Kylo perseveres and before I can find a way to stop him, he’s sliding in.

 

It burns - the stretch is too much, and I’m raw and sensitive as he thrusts into me. His arms tremble as he holds himself over me. “Fuck, Rey. You’re tight.” He lets out a long breath once he’s fully seated and is kind enough to give me a moment to adjust. It doesn’t matter - as soon as he slides out, tears prick my eyes and gather on my lashes. It feels good with an edge of pain that I need to keep me grounded - I don’t want this. Even if it feels good. 

 

“I’m gonna destroy you,” Kylo pants. Then he’s slamming our hips together, jolting me up the mattress. I cry out as he bumps my cervix and he must think I like it because he does it again, and  _ again. _ The friction makes me wet, and no matter how bad I want to moan I won’t. Instead, I bite my lip until it bleeds.

 

“Come on Rey, come for Daddy,” he says. He reaches between us and expertly thumbs my clit until I can’t breathe right. My muscles clench up and I sob out  _ no _ as he forces me to cum. It feels so good, the soles of my feet are tingling and warm as my body reacts to the manipulation my mind protests. “Gonna fill you up, honey. You ready for a present?”

 

“No, please,” I cry. “I’m not on birth control -“

 

“Fuck,” he groans. It only seems to push him over the edge. Kylo rocks into me as new heat fills my channel, and I’m crying freely as he finishes. Kylo collapses on me, too heavy and crushing me. I can’t get a handle on my tears. “It’s all right, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

 

I don’t tell him that  _ that _ is what I’m afraid of.

  
  
  
  
  


**Update: I [35m] fucked my stepdaughter [18f]**

 

_ In case anyone was following my previous post, I thought I would update. I gave into temptation and fucked my stepdaughter. She’s the sweetest piece of ass I’ve ever had and it was entirely worth it. I promised her a new car before she leaves for college so long as she keeps her mouth shut. Hopefully I can continue on with her and her mother for many years to come.  _


End file.
